itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Mallister
House Mallister of Seagard is one of the most prominent noble houses from the riverlands. Seagard is a fortress built to defend the coast against the reavers from the Iron Islands, and dates from before Aegon's Conquest. The Mallisters distrust the ironborn. Their blazon is a silver eagle displayed, on a purple field. Their motto is "Above the rest". History House Mallister in the third century stems from Lord Jason Mallister, who lived during the reign of King Robert Baratheon. A famed tourney knight and warrior, Jason was known for his skill at arms. During the War of Five Kings, House Mallister under Jason remained loyal to their Tully liege lords, fighting against both the Lannisters and the Freys. When the Freys were named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands by King Tommen I, Jason Mallister refused to bend the knee. Seagard remained under siege until Black Walder Frey came forward with Jason's son, Patrek, as his captive. Upon seeing his only child a prisoner, Jason dipped his banners; and the remaining members of House Mallister were imprisoned within Seagard. Liberation After the death of Walder Frey and the infighting between his descendants, House Mallister managed to reassert it's ownership in Seagard after a violent and bloody coup. The arrival of the Golden Company and forces loyal to Aegon aided their resurgence, returning to them lordship and freedom from House Frey. Jason Mallister died fighting to free House Mallister from its imprisonment. The Peaceful Years Under the rule of Lord Patrek the Mallisters knew peace - having seen enough bloodshed in his youth, the son of Jason had little desire to see more as he aged. Though the War of the Lords Scorned raged in the Riverlands, Patrek himself did not bestir himself, and the Red Brotherhood's depredations rarely reached so far west. When Joron Ravenspear landed, Patrek did send out his son and a force of Mallister knights to aid his defeat - but after that he was quiet again, seemingly content in peace and isolation. During this period House Mallister grew strong, its coffers slowly filling and the granaries well maintained. By the death of Patrek in 342, he was an old, fat man, and died content. The War of the Shadow Following the death of Patrek Mallister, his son, Lucias, inherited Seagard. Not so cautious nor so skilled as his father, Lucias was a rash and dangerous leader. When the War of the Shadow broke out in 349AC, rumours spread that Lucias had pledged support to the rebel dragonrider - though such whispering died with the dragon prince himself. The rest of Lucias' rule was brief - he died six months later, of the flux. His son, Joseth, inherited. The Winged Knight Joseth Mallister took more after his great-grandfather than either of his predecessors; a knight and a warrior of some renown, more comfortable in a tent than in his bed. All the same, he ruled with the same dogged duty that he applied to the field, training his sons in combat and in scholarly pursuits, trying to make them well-rounded and capable men. When the War of the Seven Banners broke out in the latter part of 364AC, Joseth set out to join his king in the field. They departed in the year 365, and remained for nearly two years until Joseth's death, in 367AC. Upon his death, Joseth's son Josmyn would inherit, deciding to forgo the rest of the Essosi campaign and return home to his wife in Seagard. Recent Events After attending the Grand Tournament of Oldtown in 380AC, House Mallister returned to Seagard and the Riverlands. Rumours of rebellion and conflict spread, thus prompting Lord Edmyn Tully to raise scouts to protect the harvest - never one to sit idle, Lord Josmyn himself rode out as one of these. When war broke out in earnest, House Mallister raised its banners; receving permissions from Riverrun to begin expanding both their fortifications and their fleet. In additions to these grants, House Mallister recieved a new title - Warden of Ironman's Bay. Lands House Mallister rules much of the coast and the Cape of Eagles from their castle of Seagard, defending much of the region from Ironborn attack. A town by the same name surrounds the castle, and much of the surrounding region is noted for it's fertile farmland. Current Members ' Jason.jpg|Ser Jason Mallister Ax.jpg|Ser Axell Mallister Mari.jpg|Lady Marianne Mallister Jon-0.png|Jon Rivers, The Bastard Eagle Josmyn.jpg|Ser Josmyn Mallister, Lord of Seagard Josmyn Mallister' - the Lord of Seagard and Warden of Ironman's Bay. He stands 6'1' with broad shoulders and large hands. Despite his relative youth his hair is shot through with grey, and his eyes are lined with crow's feet from staring into the depths of a forge. Jason Mallister - Second son and heir to Seagard, Jason also serves as castellan when his elder brother is absent. A knight and a warrior, his skill with the sword is known throughout Seagard and the surrounding lands. Currently residing in Seagard while Joswyn is away. Marianne Mallister - the only daughter of Joseth, Marianne is a fierce woman with a commanding, domineering presence. Married to a Mallister vassal she's given birth two a pair of children, but still finds time to aid in the day-by-day workings of the castle and the surrounding village. Jon Rivers - The Bastard of Seagard, Jon Rivers was born to Joseth when the latter was attending a wedding to the east. He bears much of his father's look - the same dark hair and angular features of Joseth's other sons - and received a similar upbringing to the other Mallister boys. Axell Mallister - the youngest Mallister, only recently knighted. Though still somewhat naive and impatient, Axell is swiftly becoming a proper knight and a fine man, at least in the eyes of his brothers. Though he favours the bow and spear over a sword, his skill atop the horse is unmatched by his kin. Historical Members * Jason Mallister ** Patrek Mallister ** m. Unknown Woman *** Lucias Mallister *** m. Amarei Vance **** Melantha Mallister **** Joseth Mallister (d. 367AC) **** m. Rhialta Piper ***** Josmyn Mallister, Lord of Seagard (b. 348AC) ***** m. Mariya Paege (d. 372AC) ***** Jason Mallister (b. 350AC) ***** Marianne Mallister (b. 353AC) ***** Jon Rivers (b. 355AC) ***** Axell Mallister (b. 358AC) **** Edmure Mallister **** Liane Mallister **** Andahar Mallister *** Armistead Mallister *** Emphyria Mallister Category:Mallister Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the Riverlands